


Become Me : Poem/Short Story

by miichuu



Category: The American Way of Death
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adrenaline, Choking, Cravings, F/F, Fainting, I Don't Even Know, Mental Instability, My First AO3 Post, Oh My God, Oops, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miichuu/pseuds/miichuu
Summary: An abusive relationship. I am also the author of The American Way of Death, a small story still in WIP phase.





	Become Me : Poem/Short Story

I can’t forget the way you held my hand that night.  
I can feel the ocean breeze whistle against your figure.  
You shake and sigh once you lean into my embrace.  
You know that this won’t last forever.

You can’t tell if that’s me or someone else.  
You can’t tell if I’m high, or if your terrors are coming back to you.  
I know the inner workings of your mind.  
I can sense your fear, the rush of panic, how chilled you feel.

I love seeing you like this. Like me. Please become like me.  
I need you to become like me. Forever. Forever until you lose your mind.  
You feel the radiating warmth from my rush. Become me. Become me, and lose yourself.  
You are mine. Mine. You’re mine, and you’ll never get away.

You curl away from me, endlessly spiraling.  
You can’t get out of my ever so tightening grasp. Stop shaking.  
I can see your face heating up, turning a devilishly carnivorous red.  
I want you to feel the pure adrenaline. Do you like it? Do you like it, my dear?

I can finally see the glint in your eyes. Do you understand it yet?  
I can feel your hands wrapping around mine. I’m not going to let go until you feel the same.  
You are gasping for air, legs curling upwards to get me off.  
You were pinned down to the ground, and I relished in the sound of your relentless sobbing.

You had your eyelids flicker, in an attempt to shut down, fall victim to slumber.  
You fell limp into my arms. I felt my world blurring slowly, clouding my vision with despair.  
I did this. I didn’t want to hurt you. No, no. I can’t do this.  
I screamed out, feeling the rush of pure insanity leave me. It’s over. It’s over, I’m done here.

I shake your body. God no, no. Please. I didn’t want to do this.  
I let out a low choak, in a mix of want and a craving.  
You realized something, in this messed up reality.  
You still loved me. Even though how much I hurt you was too much to bear.

You don’t deserve this.  
You don’t deserve this.  
I didn’t want to hurt you.  
I didn’t want to hurt you.


End file.
